Shattered Lands and A Shattered Mind
by GarbageEmpire
Summary: Since the world of many collided, the worlds have come to many problems. Especially wars. Wars that leave races dead. And when one race has reached near extinction and you're one of them, you tend to panic a lot. The story of a boy becoming a man in a hostile world.


A work in progress based off of many things. All series based off of belong to their respective owners. All series included will consist of RWBY, My Hero Academia, Payday, And many others as the ideas come along. I'm hoping to turn this into a small series. Criticism is highly supported.

 _Italics are thoughts._

 **Bold is a loud/yelling voice**

Anything else is actions or normal banter.

" _A man with a shattered mind stuck in a world that hates him, that is also ravaged by wars from each of the different lands. Some races have died out as a result of said wars. You also tend to panic when you're the final survivor of one of these races. This is the story of a boy who must learn to be a man in a world that hates him for being different."_ Thats what I thought in my head. My name was Eric Berenoss. I was a kid when all of this started. Now, I'm a teenager stuck inside of a ship. A flying ship at that. My mind rushes a lot. I can bsrely ever stay on topic. I always wanted to be a writer. Everyday I write down what happens or I record it. I'll show this new world just how brutal it can be. I finally looked around. There were gaurds standing in front of me. I keep forgetting why they're there, but then I remember it. I looked down. " _I still can't believe that it's only been 7 years."_ I looked at the gun attached to my green khaki pants. The worker boots with a knife attached to them. The white tank top with small patches of blood, oil, and gunpowder staining it. I reached up to grab my head while starting to chuckle. I was as white as you could be, and I had some of the most solid brown hair you could see. It's the look I've always had. even when this all started. I started to lean my head back against the green wall of the ship. As soon as my head touched it the memory started to unfold itself again.

\--7 years prior--

" **Holy shit!"** My past self yelled while ducking past some rubble. I stood there and stared at him. " _I know exactly what's gonna happen. Don't turn that corner kid. You won't ever accept what you see._ " I thought to myself. I knew that I couldn't change it. It always happened. I walked slowly to the corner of the burning building. Everything was coming back into view. The whole town and for every mile you could see, there was nothing but destruction. Every building or every structure you could see was on fire or in shambles. This is when the three worlds of ours, the Planet of Remnant, And the "Quirky World" all crashed together. it was practically a free for all. All the governments of each planet decided that the other was too dangerous to operate. It went from peace talks, to murder, to full on war. That's when it became a free for all. I finally looked back to where my last self omce stood. I was on my knees crying. I knew what it was from. The shock, sadness and rage all steming from the fact that my parents were nothing but a red paste with some of their valuables still inside. Our planets humans were deemed the strongest, so we were whiped out the quickest. I could hear the battles raging next to me and my last self. I looked at a shack where you could hear weird gunshots coming from. " _5...4...3...2...1._ " That's all it took before those stupid Atlas soldiers from Remnant came around the corner. They could have shot me at any second. But they never did. My past self just cried as they carried me away from my parents blood splatters. That's how I remember it startingn but that's not how it happened. I'd just have to wait for the dream to end so I could wake up and get ready fkr the first day at this so called "Beacon Academy." I remembered why I was sent here. I was human, So I was put in a form of prison. Since I'm the supposed last, I got a deal made. If I could come here and Get a medal proving that I'm the best at it, I can earn my citizenship, my respect, I can do anything that you would normally get for living life, but I had to put in nearly all of my effort to make this work. I am determined to make it out of this place a champion. Maybe prove that the human race wasn't all that bad. I finally decided to rest my head in the memory. Just as I saw the world starting to crumble into darkness around me.

\--Back to the Present--

" **Potato Masher!** " I screamed as I woke up. I looked to see the large door opening to let all of the people around me off. I saw a girl with high amounts of red next to a girl with large blonde hair. They both looked very nice. I guess I'd been staring as the one with the long yellow hair peered around her red colored friend. She waved. I felt my cheeks getting red. I waved back. "Hey dipstick, you're here to make a name for yourself, not flirt with the ladies." A voice said. It was one of the gaurds assigned to watch me. I was allowed to carry my weapons around. They were supossed to keep me in check. I turned to say something to him. I instead received the butt of his laser rifle in my face. I started to feel tired. I spun around. I noticed people staring. I felt blood on my lips. I noticed the girl look kinda shocked as did many others. I started laughing. I looked at the gaurd. I never csught his name. "You caught me there. But next time, get it right." He looked at me with a confused face. I turned and staryed walking to the now opening door. "You better stay in line Berenoss!" He yelled. I gave him the finger kver my shoulder. Most people had started to look away and started whisperimg at this point. " _I can tell that this is going to be a large test of time._ "

Hope y'all who read this enjoyed it. I'm actually looking for some criticism. I want to improve my writing skills, so I can make stories that people can enjoy. Looking forward to making the next chapter. Have fun y'all! - GarbageEmpire


End file.
